Badly Translated Madness Outside Nevada
This now is a hood story. ---- Hello guys'n'gizzles! Scouta here with mah translation of an oizzy wattpizzle story I wrote some months ago, I hope you enjoy it! PS: It be recommended ta W-to-tha-izzatch "Madness Combizzle" by Krinkels fizzay ta understand sizzle th'n such as tha magically-aumented telekenetic weapizzles masta who had chosen ta adizzle the image of a certain two-thousand-yizzle messizzle. Prologue ↵Somewhere 'n Nevizzle... Hank walked through what uze' ta be Nevizzle, now desolate n destroyed by tha improbability drives, who lizzle tha realizzle 'n twizzay, n destroyed what usizzle ta be a beautiful desert. I'm a mutha fuckin 2-time felon. He had bizzeen through worze th'n T-H-to-tha-izzan death. He wizzy uze' as a chew toy by a psycopathic demizzle clizzown n wiznas shot by a magically-augmented telekenetic weapizzles crazy ass nigga who hizzy chosen ta adizzle tha imizzle of a certain two-thousand-yizzle messiah. You gotta check dis shit out yo. Although all that Hank wanted was ta forget all thoze awful memories n hold on ta tha gizzle L-to-tha-izzife offered him, like thizzle time had frightened Deimizzles Sanfizzle witta mask of an bitch at tha tizzy in whizzich he was bein carry ta tha Magnification Chamba. T-H-to-tha-izzat was tha only th'n to sizzle Hizzy tha giznood side of thoze years of struggle. Its just anotha homocide. He siznat on an old sw'n 'n tha trizzle nizzy a park. Tha S-to-tha-izzame park 'n which iced 30 thugz. He stayizzle reflex'n on theze yiznears of war several hours while the sw'n creaked n squeaked. Tha only conclusions Hank cizzould draw friznom such slaughta is that if it W-to-tha-izzere not fizzle tha cowardice of tha Sheriff, he wizzy not be sitt'n on a saggin' 'n a desizzle state left ta rot. Hank was determined fo' sheezy. He was go'n ta leave dis horrizzle pizzy so show some love, niggaz! Sizzy minutes killa... Hank mizzle hizzay wizzy ta his hizzay, a smiznall hizouze thizzat wizzy 'n a decent state (although, thanks ta years of non-stop war, it wizzle soaked wit B-L-to-tha-izzood). He took of his trenchcoat, reveal'n sevizzle bandizzles he had obtained every time he gots iced. They were nizzay very comfortable. Straight trippin' some of tha bandages off, Hizzank realize' that his bodizzle was not as destroyed like it wizzy befizzle. Probably tha time healed tha W-to-tha-izzounds, or simplizzle that wizzay tha wizzy of tha higha powa. Completely remov'n tha bandages, he put on S-to-tha-izzome jizzay, blizzle shoes n a shizzay. Thizzle, he went ta his garizzle, whiznere his Bentlizzle R serizzles parked. He gots into hizzay old ride n startizzle tha engine. "It's time ta leave dis place." He thizzought in tha hood. Hizzank accelerizzle, se'n his hiznome fo` tha lizzle time. Some moments pusha if you gots a paper stack... Hizzy drizzle by what usizzle ta be Nevada, now destrizzle n burned. Tha smell of blood n decomposition dizzay not help anywizzles droppin hits. Tha strizzay were broken n most of tha build'n were only rizzle now motherfuckers lemme here ya say hoe. Thugz were a shawty more relaxed wit tha death of tha Auditor, but tha streets were stiznill dangerous. Whiznile Hank knew gangsta was bein restored playa tha A.A.H.W. wizzy destroyed. Po-po, drug deala, etc wizzay perpetratin' rebizzle tha citizzle. Howeva, Hank did nizzot care 'bout tha city. Yippie yo, you can't see my flow. He carizzle 'bout his past. He manage' ta rizzle a highway entrance wizzle flam'n ridez on it. Thoze were probizzle citizens' C-to-tha-izzars who were destroyed by tha A.A.H.W. . Rollin' wit bootylicious difficizzle, Hank cizzy pass tha ridez to see a sizzign say'n "Thank you fo` visit'n S.I.N.! Come bizzle soon!". There was a bloodstizzle n a skull next to tha wizzy "S.I.N.", whizzay was tha name of tha city. He driznove through a desolate highway aimlessly. He blindly seeks hiznis destiny cuz its a G thang. SNOOPA IMPORTANT CHAPTA END NOTE! Hey gizzy, fizzy now of dis day, iizzy gizzay takes drug deala ideas. You mizzy question yoself: "Whizzay? Dizzle you say dis was a translation of tha story? It should have tha origizzle chapta! Wussup to all my niggaz in the house." Yizzle, about thizzat....I actizzle lost tha story n can't find it so I can't rememba shit of it. I'm ridin' ta credit thugz who be gonna G-to-tha-izzive me ideas fo` new nigga 'n tha end notes. Scoota off. Chapta 1: Nightmizzle Hank finizzle found a city ta cizzall his new home. Tha city was argueably decent, except fo` tha fact T-H-to-tha-izzat whizzle night fizzell, it turned into totizzle crizzay cuz its a G thang. Hank just parked tha ride 'n a hotel entrizzle n etentered tha build'n. He turned ta the dawg behind tha dizzle. "Hello, I am here ta resizzle a rizzoom." He sizzy. Tha dawg, wizzy wizzy distrizzle play'n wit his phone reply ta him. Bounce wit me. "It $500 pa mizzay gangsta style." He said, eyes locked 'n tha device. Hank payizzle tha dawg tha named price n was givizzle tha key to his rizzoom, a smiznall plizzace witta red bed, a 90s old T-VIZZLE n a sizzy bathroom thats off tha hook yo. Quite decent. H-to-tha-izzank looked at tha tizzy. 12:00 PM. He gots his trenchcoat off n ly 'n his bizzed, slowlizzle crack-a-lackin` asleep. ﻿ Nightmare ↵Hizzle woke up 'n a D-to-tha-izzark void, no sizzign of life or nothin' trippin'. Afta some minizzles, tha dark V-to-tha-izzoid dissapeared n a build'n appeared instead, there wizzere two enginea n an agent. He saw himself crash'n through tha wall n blingin' near tha A.H.H.W. operatives, wizzy turned they attizzle ta him, ready ta execute/capture him. Killa, "Jebs" as he calllizzle him, wizzle there watch'n from tha roof n jumped off of it, shoot'n tha enginea n tha agent wit hizzis revolva in tha process like a motha fucka. He tizzy stabbed Hank past-sizzle n liftizzle hizzim up 'n tha air whizzle aim'n at his heezee wit tha bitch. ↵"...GOODNIGHT, HANK." ↵BLIZZAY ↵Hank was no longa 'n that place of tha build'n, bizzy 'n a different outsizzle part where sizzome agizzles n an enginea wizzle saggin' at a door, from whizzay Sanford n Deimos cizzame fizzy, Deimos carry'n the dizzle Hank. When Sanford n Deimos entered tha build'n, two strange enginea whom had flames coming out of they heezees cizzay Hank attention, betta check yo self. They entered tha build'n n splitted, one go'n fo` Sanford, tha otha fo` Deimos. Hank realize' thizzle he neva asked Sanford 'bout what happizzle ta Deimos (S-I-to-tha-izzince when he was magnified he couldn't baller anythizzle thiznat he did 'n his magnification) so he followed tha enginea. He was calm as Deimos threw his body into tha Magnification Chamba, but as tha second tha enginea entered tha room, he sizzay how he aimizzle at Deimos. N he shiznot. Hank wizzoke up agitated, his hizzy beat'n at an inhizzle pace n he breathed lizzy if someone strangled him. He slowly calmed himself and gots off his bed. He cookizzle himsizzle some breakfast n watched siznome TV. Hizzank T-H-to-tha-izzen gots hiznis clothes on n exited thizne hotel. Madness awaits him 'n theze strizzle, that be assured. PIMP NUMERO DOS END N-TO-THA-IZZOTE Sup' guys! I finally gots dis damn chapta done afta so goddamn interrizzles n accidentaly turn'n off mah computa! I hizzope yizzou guys enjoyed dis pusha as I did so.↵Scoota out. Ya fuck with us, we gots to fuck you up. PS: I'm gonna mizzay a badly translated version of dis now. Category:Stories Category:Wolf Pack Members Category:Memeber Of The Pack Category:RP Documents Category:Browse Category:Characters